It's Not Me You Want
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Jonathan realizes that Lois has been right about Martha not caring about their marriage anymore and that Lois has been there for him more than Martha has Please R&R. This is for a fanfiction challenge.
1. I'm No Superman

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything involving Smallville

This chapter is based on the song: I'm No Superman

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Someday we'll be together  
I'm no Superman  
Someday  
Someday we'll be together  
Someday  
I'm no Superman_

When Jonathan found out that Martha had been sleeping with Lionel, he was completely heartbroken. And now it came to the point that Martha just never came home anymore. So when Lois came to him that night after he had a late night in the office, he didn't know what came over him, but he also didn't want to stop.

He looked over at Lois sleeping and he put the blanket over her and got off the bed, got dressed, and headed towards the bedroom door. "Jonathan what's wrong?" Lois said waking up when she heard him walking to the hall.

"This is wrong Lois."

"What is?"

"What we're doing, it's just wrong."

"Jonathan, Martha seems to not care about your marriage so why should you let this bother you."

"Because the fact is that I am still married to Martha. But besides that, what do we have in common. You're better off being with someone else."

"What do you mean Jonathan, I don't want to be with anyone else."

"You need someone who can take better care of you. Someone like Clark."

Lois almost choked when he said that, "You are kidding right. I would never want to be with him." She walked over to Jonathan. "The only person I want to be with is you."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters. The next chapter is going to be

based on the song overkill by colin hay. If anyone has any ideas of what should happen in the next chapter…please let me know. The more reviews I get, the quicker they'll be a new chapter. Thanks….


	2. Overkill

This is based on the song: Overkill

-------------------------------------------

_I worry over situations_

Jonathan shook his head, "Lois…it's just that this is all wrong. I am married."

"And she's sleeping with Lionel. Jonathan when was the last time she was actually here, in your arms, like we were last night?"

Jonathan thought and shrugged, "Months ago I guess. It was before I won the election. In fact it was before I even ran for senator."

"See, right there proves that she's given up on your marriage. Jonathan look, I know you feel wrong, but think of it this way she, she's gonna be out of here soon."

Jonathan nodded, he knew Lois was right. Martha was coming around less and less and it was only a matter of time before she did leave him for Lionel for good.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: You know what to do….review for chapters….


	3. Always Come Back To You

Chapter is based on the song: Always Come Back To You

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

_It's a long, long road  
But I'll always come back to you  
I don't know which way to turn  
But I feel it's the right thing to do_

"Look Lois, I think we just should cool it down for now, you understand?"

Lois nodded though she didn't agree. "Jonathan you deserve someone so much better than Martha you know that. I mean she didn't even support you running for senator."

"I know Lois. But I do still feel that there maybe there's just some small chance she may come back to me."

"You know that's what I love most about you Jonathan, you were hurt by your wife and you still think she may come around. But you know that even if she doesn't, I will be here for you."

Jonathan nodded and kissed Lois on the cheek, "I know. Thanks so much."

_Sometimes you just have to leave it all behind you  
Take a chance, just know you're not alone_

Nothing seemed to be changing in Jonathan's life. Martha was off being with Lionel now and it was obvious that his marriage to her was now over. She said she found love with Lionel and wanted to be with him. She hadn't asked for a divorce but Jonathan knew that it would be the best thing…for the both of them.

And that's just what he did, he asked for a divorce, and he thought of it on his own, not because others told him he should. He had to face it, Martha didn't love him anymore. He also had a suspicion that Martha's love for him had changed years ago when she had started working for Lionel.

He of course talked to Clark about what he was planning on doing, and Clark agreed knowing just how Martha had been acting lately. And right after that he had to tell Lois the good news. Though the two of them agreed that they wouldn't let Clark know about their relationship. Well at least not yet. Even though he was with Lana, the fact that his father was with Lois would be something he wouldn't accept.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review if you want more chapters…..


End file.
